five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
5th Division
The 5th Division is a part of the 5 main Divisions in the Alliance and is led under Commander Jellal Fernades and his proxy, Shinji Hirako. This regiment also has one of the Acts Of Order, Naruto Uzumaki. Its soldiers specializes in specialist combat. Background The Fifth Division was formed during the Second Meeting in the palace of Lord Chitsujo along with the rest of the Divisions to determine the Commanders of each regiment. Battles 'The Battle of Red WIllow: Win'(Chapter 37-43) *Third Raikage vs. Ideo: Lose (Chapter 37) *Jellal Fernades vs. Third Raikage: Win (Chapter 37-41) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Smoker: Draw(Chapter 37-41) *Erza Scarlet vs. Tashagi: Win(Chapter 37-38) *Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru & Shino Aburame vs Hughes: Win(Chapter 37-39) *Emporio Ivankov vs. Toroi: Win (37-40) *Tony Tony Chopper vs. Byro: Lose(Chapter 37-40) *Ten Ten vs. Sugerboy: Win(Chapter 37-39) *Shinji Hirako vs. Erza Knightwalker: Win(Chapter 37-41) *Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Girko Kutsuzawa : Draw( Chapter37-41) *Inazuma vs. Jackie Tristan: Lose (Chapter 37-40) *Sajin Komamura vs. Yugito Nii: Interrupted(Chapter 37-40) *Lucy Heartfillia vs. Riruka Dokugamine: Interrupted(Chapter 38) *Tsume Inuzuka, Kuromaru & Shibi Aburame vs Smoker: Lose (Chapter 38) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Riruka Dokugamine: Win (Chapter 38) *Bartolomeo vs. Jackie Tristan: Win (Chapter 40) *Killer Bee vs. Byro: Win (Chapter 40) *Nanao Ise & Hana Inuzuka vs. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna: Win (Chapter 40) *5th Division vs. Matatabi (Yugito Nii Tailed Beast Form): Win (Chapter 41-43) *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Konton: Draw (Chapter 43) '''Joint Missions During the battle of Anemones Plains Arc the 5th Division came to came to aid of 1st Division and were assigned to attack Nirviana together. 'The Battle of Nirvana: Win(Chapter 129-143)' * Might Guy vs Diamante; Draw? (Chapters 130) * Sajin Komamura vs Diamante; Win (Chapters 130-135) * Tetsuzaemon Iba vs Machvise; Lose (Chapters 130) * Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru vs Machvise; Lose (Chapters 130-132) * Yasutora "Chad" Sado vs Asuma Sarutobi; Win (Chapters 130-132) * Choji Akimichi vs Cobra; Lose (Chapters 130-135) * Tenten, Brook & Blue Gilly vs Hoteye; Win (Chapters 130-135) * Meldy & Elfman Strauss vs Driscoll Berci; Interrupted (Chapters 130-133) * Kagura Mikazuchi vs Monet; Win (Chapters 130-132) * Kyros vs Erigor; Interrupted (Chapters 130-132) * Shunsui Kyoraku vs Kimimaro; Win (Chapters 130-136) * Jellal Fernandes vs Orochimaru; Interrupted (Chapters 130-135) * Jozu vs Rasa; Interrupted (Chapters 130-133) * Killer B vs Tashigi; Win (Chapters 131-132) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Midnight; Win (Chapters 131-134) * Cavendish vs Rudoborn Chelute; Win (Chapters 131-136) * Trafalgar D. Water Law vs Syazel Aporro Granz; Interrupted (Chapters 131-138) * Neliel Tu Odelschwank vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 131-135) * Sakura Haruno vs Mindless Arrancar; Interrupted (Chapters 131-138) * Rocker vs Mindless Arrancar; Lose (Chapters 131-138) * Kyros & Rebecca vs Erigor; Win (Chapters 132) * Jozu, Rakuyo & Blenheim vs Rasa; Lose (Chapters 133) * Ultear Milkovich vs Driscoll Berci; Win (Chapters 134) * Shino Aburame vs Machvise; Win (Chapters 134-135) * Gildarts Clive vs Rasa; Win (Chapters 134-137) * Ikkaku Madarame vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku; Lose (Chapters 134-136) * Tony Tony Chopper vs Cobra; Win (Chapters 135) * Yoruichi Shihoin vs Orochimaru; Win (Chapters 135-136) * Yumichika Ayasegawa vs Ginkaku & Kinkaku; Lose (Chapters 136) * Kenpachi Zaraki vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku; Win (Chapters 136-137) * Erza Scarlet vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 138) * Ideo vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 138) * Trafalgar D Water Law & Minerva Orland vs Syazel Aporro Granz; Win (Chapters 138) * Bartolomeo vs Berenice Gabriella; Win (Chapters 139) * Sanji & Milliana vs Loyd Lloyd; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Loke vs Senor Pink; Draw (Chapters 139-140) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Smoker; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Kurotsuchi & Akatsuchi vs Dellinger; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Roronoa Zoro vs Toroi; Win (Chapters 139) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Gekko Moriah; Draw (Chapters 141) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Naruto Uzumaki; Draw (Chapters 142) 'Soldiers' List of 5th Division Soldiers: * Jellal Fernades (5th Division Commander) * Shinji Hirako (Commander Proxy, Captain in the 5th Division) * Erza Scarlet (Captain in the 5th Division) * Sajin Komamura (Captain in the 5th Division) * Trafalgar D. Water Law (Captain in the 5th Division) * Kyros (Captain in the 5th Division) * Naruto Uzumaki (Act of Order) * Kurama * Killer B * Gyuki * Tony Tony Chopper * Lucy Heartfillia * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Bartolomeo * Sherry Blendy * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Tsume Inuzuka * Kuromaru * Hana Inuzuka * Three haimaru Brothers * Shino Aburame * Shibi Aburame * Emporio Ivankov * Inazuma * Ideo * TenTen * Blue Gilly * Yukino Agria * Minerva Orland * Meredy * Nanao Ise * Rebecca * Basil Hawkins * Risley Law * Orlumbus *Laki Olietta *Ultear Milkovich *Blamenco Note: Only allies. Not part of Division. *Leo the Lion (Summon)(Lucy Heartfilla) *Virgo the Maiden(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Cancer the Crab(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Taurus the Bull(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Sagittarius the Archer(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Scorpio the Scorpion(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Capricorn the Goat (Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Aries the Ram(Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Gemini the Twins (Summon)(Lucy Heartfillia) *Libra the Scales (Summon)(Yukino Agria) *Pieces the Fish (Summon)(Yukino Agria) *Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer(Summon) (Yukino Agria) Category:Alliance Category:Divisions Category:5th Division